


Like master, like man

by bininani



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Abusive Hanbin, Abusive Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Hanbin is a psychopath, M/M, Possessive Behavior, heavily based on Killing Stalking, title gotten from hanbin's tattoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bininani/pseuds/bininani
Summary: Jinhwan is obsessed with Hanbin, the perfect popular guy, but Hanbin isn’t really perfect after all.Based on the manhwa “Killing Stalking” by KoogiTitle’s gotten from Hanbin’s tattoo





	Like master, like man

**Author's Note:**

> This story is heavily based on a manhwa called "Killing Stalking" by Koogi. English isn't my first language so please bear with me!

_This is normal_ , Jinhwan insisted. Someone as handsome and smart and perfect like Kim Hanbin—who wouldn’t be so obsessed with him? It was just Jinhwan could not stop defy his feelings any longer. The more he just stared at Kim Hanbin, the more Jinhwan wanted him. It was too strong and intoxicating.

 

 

And so, Jinhwan was able to break into Hanbin’s home by trying all the possible combinations. Ridiculous, because Jinhwan was never fond of statistics and probability or anything that involved mathematics but here he was.

 

 

“Finally,” Jinhwan said to himself as he sniffed the air in Hanbin’s home. Everything smelled like Hanbin. Jinhwan could feel himself getting hard.

 

 

He entered a room and _oh_ , this was probably Hanbin’s bedroom. Jinhwan stuffed his face into Hanbin’s supposedly sleeping mattress and pillow. _Fuck_. Jinhwan’s hand travelled to his clothed semi-hard dick and stroked it slowly.

 

 

“Ah, Hanbin… ahh,” Jinhwan moaned. “Hanbin-ah, it’s too much.” He quickened his pace and soon came in his pants. Great. He didn’t even last for a minute.

 

 

Jinhwan panted as he became hazy with his recent orgasm. Lazily, he reached for a closet and opened it. Surely, this would contain Hanbin’s clothes, his underwear, and Jinhwan wouldn’t miss the chance of bringing one home.

 

 

 _Huh?_ Surprisingly, there were no clothes, just random tools for God-knows-what-for. However there was an opening inside the closet, and it wasn’t locked. Jinhwan slowly opened the door of what seemed to be a basement. There were stairs below, and it was dark. Jinhwan could feel himself shiver. It was weird, how the entrance to the basement was inside a closet, as if it was supposed to be hidden. However, curiosity won over fear as Jinhwan managed to go downstairs. His little eyes became even smaller with the dark surroundings.

 

 

Jinhwan felt his heartbeat fasten. _I should go back_. No, he shouldn’t even have gone here.

 

 

“Ah!” Jinhwan tripped and his eyes went wide when he discovered a girl, a _naked_ girl, staring at him, her mouth silenced with a tape and her arms and legs tied.

 

 

_Oh my god, what the fuck is happening here?!_

 

 

Jinhwan froze in his spot. The girl widened her eyes as if to ask him to come near her, to save her.

 

 

“O-okay,” Jinhwan breathed. He forced his legs to stand up and walk towards her. She was crying so hard. Jinhwan then removed the tape on her mouth.

 

 

“P-please… you have to help me!” she cried. “He’s gonna kill me. He’s gonna kill me!”

 

 

 _Who?!_ “O-okay! Just… l-let me untie you f-first.”

 

 

“Make it quick, just make it quick, please! He’s gonna kill me!” She was sobbing so hard, and Jinhwan felt panic crawl into him. Just who exactly was gonna kill her? _Hanbin?_

 

 

“Go away… go away…” she suddenly said.

 

 

“What? Look, I-I’m just trying to help you, I’m not-”

 

 

“GO AWAY!” she screamed so hard and her eyes widened even more. But she was not staring at Jinhwan but at behind him.

 

 

_I’m fucked. Shit. I’m fucked._

 

 

Jinhwan slowly turned around and felt air escape from his lungs. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe.

 

 

“Who the fuck are you? And what are you doing in my basement?”

 

 

Suddenly, Kim Hanbin, the man Jinhwan pined over for years, the most perfect man Jinhwan had ever seen, looked scary in Jinhwan’s eyes. His eyes were murderous as he stared at him intently. In his hand was a metal baseball bat.

 

 

_I’m going to die._

 


End file.
